Sadness wont keep me down
by PyschoGoth
Summary: Thorn is the newest diva on raw.When Romeo cheats on her again she ends the relationship..will she ever find her true love?BT
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:I sadly dont own anything that clashes with wwe raw or smackdown**

**Batista walked down the hallway in a black buisness suit and blue sunglasses.He was smirking and patted the belt he had won from Triple H at Wrestlemania 21.**

**He walked up to a table that had coffee and donuts on it when a door nearby slammed open.He looked over there and saw Thorn,the newest wrestling diva come charging out of Romeo's room."WE'RE OVER!"She screamed and stormed by Batista.**

**He watched the black haired,green eyed,beauty charge down the hallways and vanish around the corner."FINE SEE IF I CARE!"Romeo yelled from his open doorway.Batista smiled and shook his head.**

**(Thorns Pov)**

**"I hate that stupid bastard"Thorn said to her closest friend,Lita.Lita was tying a shoe when Thorn barged into the girls dressing room.Thorn paced infront of her as she thought over her hate in her head.**

**"He cheated on me..AGAIN!"she yelled and punched a nearby locker.Lita laughed when Thorn cringed and started shaking her hand.**

**The door opened and Stacey Keibler looked in."You two ok?"she asked them.Lita and Thorn looked over at her and frowned."Uh..I'll check back later"she said and shut the door.**

**"Its ok Thorn..you'll find someone better"Lita said,trying to sound reassuring.Thorn grinned at her and nodded."Yeah..theres more fish in the sea"Thorn said and walked out of the locker room.**

**Thorn walked down the hallway and around a corner and slammed into someone.Looking up she saw she had ran into Batista.She made herself smile nicely at him."Eh..Sorry about that"Thorn looked down at her shoe as if she was really sorry.**

**She looked up and saw he was watching her."What!"She yelled at him."Oh nothing.."He said and walked around her.She looked over her shoulder at him and frowned."Dumbass.."She said and looked back infront of her.**

**She saw someone watching her and squinted to see who it was..it was Antonio.She frowned at him and he glared at her before turning and walking away.She stuck her tongue out at his back and grinned.**

**"Maybe I can make an impact"She said to herself and walked off to Eric's office.**

**What is she thinking?...find out in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:I dont own anything that has to do with raw or smackdown.**

**Thorn and Lita glared at each other.They had been arguing about why Thorn was liked by the fans.Thorn said it was because she had been dating Romeo,but Lita said it was because she was a good wrestler.**

**"Your wrong"Thorn stated in a matter of fact voice.Lita rolled her eyes,"If dating Romeo was the only reason,Vince would have fired you already"Lita replied.Thorn opened her mouth to reply but couldnt think of anything so she just frowned.**

**"Well anyway,I need to do something that will make an impact"Thorn said over to Lita while putting her hair up in a pony tail."Win a title"Lita said as she put her make up away.Thorn grinned a little and asked "Whose title?"**

**"How about the Womens title?"Lita asked as she waited for Thorn to finish getting ready."Hmm..or the intercontinental"Lita added in.Thorn looked at herself in the mirror before she and Lita headed out of the girls dressing room.**

**"Hm who has the intercontinental?"Thorn asked Lita."Uh..Shelton Benjamin I think"Lita replied."Hes a cutie"Thorn said and laughed.They rounded a corner and went to a complete halt.**

**Edge and Benoit were fighting in the hallway.Thorn's head turned at an angle before she looked over at Lita.Lita had an annoyed look on her face and bent down to pick up a pop can.Thorn watched her.**

**Taking aim Lita threw the can so it hit Edge.He looked over at them and didnt seem to happy,in fact when he had Benoit on the ground he began walking towards them.Thorn stood her ground but Lita on the other hand slid into a nearby open doorway and shut it tightly.**

**Thorn frowned as Edge stood infront of her."What the hell do you think your doing?"He asked her."Uh standing here"She replied.That didnt seem to make him happy so Thorn said "Lita threw the can."Edge shook with anger and because he was tired.**

**Thorn could feel someones presence behind her so she looked over her shoulder,it was Batista.Edge and Batista stared at each other before Benoit grabbed Edge and went back to beating the crap out of eachother.**

**"Hes crazy"Thorn said to Batista who smiled when she said it."No,just been hit to much"He replied.They stood there grinning at each other before Lita came out of the room she hid in.**

**"Sorry for ditching you"She said to Thorn.Staring at Batista,Thorn just nodded.**

**Ooooo looks like love is forming between Thorn and Batista,but which title will Thorn try to win?Find out next time!**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE XD**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:dont own anything...blah blah blah**

**Lita looked from Thorn to Batista."You two ok?"She asked.Thorn jumped and her face turned red."Um..yeah..just lost my train of thought"she answered with a weak smile.Lita nodded and dragged Thorn farther down the hallway.**

**"You like Batista dont you?"she asked when they were far away from everyone."No!"Thorn answered yelling a bit.People turned to stare and Thorn covered her mouth,"Heh sorry"she said.**

**Lita placed her hands on her hip and frowned at Thorn."Just admit it,you like Batista"she said but Thorn shook her head."She likes who?"Asked a voice behind them making them jump.**

**Turning around they saw it was Chris Jericho."None of your buisness Blondie"Thorn said.Jericho nodded but was frowning."Bad choice Thorn"he said before walking off.**

**Thorn glared at his back and stormed off down the hallway.**

**(Batista's POV)**

**Batista lifted the weight over his head before setting it down with a grunt."Why do I keep thinking about her?"he asked himself.Picking a towel up he wiped his forhead and headed into the nearby showers.**

**He stared at the floor letting the warm water wash over him before turning it off."This is annoying"he said while wrapping a towel around his lower half.He exited the shower room and walked back into the locker room to change.**

**This is a short chapter cause I got writers block**


End file.
